A place to call my own
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: Being the new kid at school isn't exactly easy. For Matt, trying to fit in with a new crowd is torture...until he meets Mello, a strange boy with a devilish smile and an addiction to chocolate. The weird thing is, Matt isn't sure whether he loves or hates him. Either way…it doesn't really change the situation. Mello x Matt in the future


A place to call my own

Summary: Being the new kid at school isn't exactly easy. For Matt, trying to fit in with a new crowd is torture...until he meets Mello, a strange boy with a devilish smile and an addiction to chocolate. The weird thing is, Matt isn't sure whether he loves or hates him. Either way…it doesn't really change the situation.

**My first Death Note writing so it might be a little OOC…but I hope it's alright :)**

"A new kid huh? What's with the weird goggles? Is he allowed to wear those?"

"His hair is so weird. You think he dyed it or something?"

"Ugh, he reeks! Do you think he's a smoker? That's just retarded."

"What the fuck is he wearing? He must be some sort of homeless kid."

"Is this guy for real?"

"He looks like he just crawled out of a gutter…"

"Hey, I'll bet you fifty bucks that he's gay."

_Yes…I can hear them…and yes, I'm used to it. I don't even bother with trying these days. What's the point in trying to be friendly with someone who obviously despises the sight of you? The problem is, everyone seems to think the same thing. I can't change who I am…but if I could, I would…it would make my life a whole lot fucking easier._

Matt had always hated free period. Classes, he could handle. During class, he didn't even have to look at any of the other students...he could just look down and listen to the teacher…but during free period, he was forced into a situation where it was mandatory to socialise…and he'd never been really good at that sort of thing. Lucky for him, he'd kind of found a way to get around it. Instead of moving awkwardly through the crowd, trying to make conversation with people he didn't even know, he'd slowly creep away into a secluded area, where he'd sit for the next hour, curled up with his trusty DS. Matt liked the animated world…a world where he could be himself, and no one would judge him for it. It was his safe house.

Though, trying to find the perfect place was harder than it seemed. Matt had first considered hiding in a bathroom stall…but he thought that might look a little creepy if someone were to find him like that. He also had considered a few of the empty classrooms, but if a teacher caught him playing a video game in school, it'd be game over for him. In the end, he decided the best place to sit would be by the school gates. No one was ever there during working hours, which gave him plenty of space to do as he pleased.

The rusted gate was painted with charcoal-black paint. The brick wall that surrounded the school was about three times Matt's height. (He had imagined what it'd be like if he attempted to climb the wall, and just escape this hell for a little while. Of course, he knew he'd never be able to get over the wall, let alone climb back down…but it was an enjoyable thought.)

He let himself fall on the damp grass and pressed his back to the chipped wall. He then pulled out his battered gaming system out of his oversized pocket and flicked it on.

_Finally…a little bit of piece. _

Matt had discovered that he had a knack for videogames at a very young age. He was around ten when he went to his first arcade. Just like that, he managed to get the high score on almost every game there. Videogames were practically his life…they made him feel a little less useless.

Just as Matt was about to beat a boss level, an unannounced soccer ball came skyrocketing passed, hitting the wall with a loud smack. It then fell lifelessly to the grass beside him. It had come about two inches away from his face and the intrusion had shocked him a little, almost causing him to drop his DS…almost.

Matt let out a grunt of annoyance and looked up to see who'd interrupted his moment of piece. On the other side of the grass stood a tall, thin blonde kid with the smuggest grin on his face. Matt glared at him, but then turned back to his DS. He was over the fact that people found him hilarious for all the wrong reasons.

The blonde studied Matt from a far, tilting his head to the left. Slowly, he began to make his way towards him. _Great…fucking great. _He stood about two feet away from Matt, who was still curled up in a ball, playing on his DS. The blonde towered over him, glancing at his screen. His shadow cast over Matt's controls, which was getting a little annoying. Matt then heard a strange cracking noise and glanced away from his screen to look up at the boy. The young blonde had a bar of chocolate in his hand and had broken off a small piece with his teeth. It hung in his mouth, kind of like how a cigar hangs. He dressed in nothing but black (black leather jacket over a black shirt, tight black trousers and a pair of chunky black boots) Matt raised an eyebrow at the boy. "…Why are you lookin at me like that?" the stranger said bluntly.

"Did you…want something?" Matt asked rather awkwardly.

"Ball." He said simply. Matt sat in silence for a moment and the blonde kid rolled his eyes, like he was talking to a four year old. "The soccer ball. It's mine." Matt picked the ball up and handed it to him. "Who the fuck are you?" he said rather casually.

"Um…Matt."

"Matt…" he said, testing the name out for himself. "Cool. I'm Mello…you're not from around here." It wasn't a question…Matt nodded, surprised how blunt Mello was. He turned back to his game, hoping he'd leave him alone…but no. "You know, you shouldn't bring that stuff into school. Someone's bound to steal it…or break it."

"Doubt it." The DS made a sudden sound of defeat. 'GAME OVER'.

Mello chuckled and leant his back against the wall. "Man, you suck."

"Piss off…"

"Considering I'm the first guy in this school who's talked to you, I don't think that's a wise choice of words." _Who the fuck is this guy? He's so…weird…but not weird like me…weird as in, he's talking to me like I'm a human being…out of all the people in this school, it had to be the one guy who wears tight leather and probably carries a gun in his back pocket..._

_Mello. _"I don't think you should be seen with me. It might kill you on the popularity scale." Mello burst into a fit of laughter before he cracked off another piece of chocolate.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" _You look like a serial killer…in a good way…if that's possible._

_But there's something about this guy that…I don't know. _Mello seemed to notice Matt's discomfort…though, he had no intention of leaving."You know, if you want to get rid of me, you're gonna have to try a little harder. First thing you should know about me is that I always get what I want. Always." Mello's attention drifted off when he spotted a young boy with white hair standing by the window of the school, waving a hand at him innocently. Mello seemed to get agitated and began to grind his teeth. "I gotta go." He stated, moving away from the wall and marching towards the school door, supposedly about to deal with the white haired kid…_as I watched him leave, I felt a strange shudder down my spine._

_I kind of wanted him to stay…to make me feel less alone._


End file.
